


Beyond Voltron

by Tatianawolf



Category: Robotech/Voltron (Comics), Voltron: Defender of the Universe (Devil's Due Comics), Voltron: From the Ashes (Comics 2015), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatianawolf/pseuds/Tatianawolf
Summary: ｡ﾟ☆ Rowen, a girl who's life changed after being recruited to fly the Purple Lion. The team of Voltron, including their newest member, struggled together to face changes, wars, love, darkness, and betrayal. ｡ﾟ☆





	2. The Purple Lion

CHAPTER ONE

Running.  
Panting.  
Sweating.

Rowen ran throughout the forest chaotically. She dodged the lasers that seemed to come out of the unknown Galra weapon. She shrieked and threw herself to the ground as the laser beam hit the tree in front of her. She rolled to the side, standing up and continued to run from the enemy. She paused, watching the tree turn to dust and disappear out of thin air. Her bronze, smooth while oily, skin turned white. Goosebumps crawling up her arms. She felt a hand grab her long chocolate brown hair, tugging firmly onto it. Her brown eyes met his gaze. Lotor, son of Zarkon. Prince while a King of Planet Doom. His gold eyes seemed soulless to Rowen and his hair, white as snow, seemed to show no innocence. His malicious smirk made her stomach churn. Lotor slammed her down on the grass by her hair, keeping her in that position with his foot on top of her chest,  
“Fire,” he gave the simple command to his most loyal guard, Acxa. For an unknown reason, Rowen’s energy pulls for Acxa’s. Rowen expects Acxa to come forward, but instead, the laser beam that lingered upon the fore of her head came for Rowen’s face. She suddenly blacked out.  
“So what does it mean, Coran? What does this stupid repetitive dream mean?! I know Allura says he’s… not as bad as he seems, but is it just an act?! Is he really out to get me?! He is our enemy after all… Why do I feel that way toward Acxa?!” Rowen stood up from the pink stool, reality taking place again. Coran opened his mouth to say his hypothesis, but Rowen continued, “I mean there has to be a reason I’m having that dream... because it’s going to turn into reality, isn’t it?!” she rambled. Coran stood up, putting his hands on Rowen’s shoulders in a fatherly manner,  
“Now just wait a tick, Rowen!” he sighed. Rowen tilted her head,  
“A what…?” she questioned. Coran sighed again,  
“Oh right, human language… a second, I meant.” he corrected himself. Rowen facepalmed her forehead,  
“Jesus frickin’ Christ! I don’t even know the damn language… explain to me why the Purple Lion chose me again? I bet it thought I was super smart and youthful! Well, guess what!? I’m neither of those. I am the most uneducated person you can ever know. Maybe this was all just a mistake.” Rowen sighed, sitting back down on the stool. Coran rolled his eyes,  
“That’s what they all say…” he groaned. Coran looked at the steel door opened as it creaked, “Keith! Thank God you’re here. Tell Rowen that the Purple Lion chose her for a reason and that her dreams about Lotor are nothing to be concerned about!” he demanded. Keith’s eyebrows rose, pulling his headphones down to his neck,  
“She’s still going on about this…? Look, Ro, it’s not your fault you don’t know every single thing yet. You just got recruited two weeks ago. I was recruited awhile ago and still don’t know everything about Red.” he shrugged. Rowen nodded,  
“When you said you got adopted at the orphanage I didn’t realize that ‘adopted’ meant saving 20,000 other different universes, Kogane,” she teased. Rowen and Keith had known each other because of the orphanage Keith grew up in. She was two years younger than him and he was her first real friend there. When Voltron recruited him, he had to tell her he had been adopted. Exposing the team of Voltron at the time could’ve been risky. Except, that didn’t matter until they discovered the Purple Lion and it chose Rowen to fly it. Keith lamented,  
“You know, if you want a third opinion about your dream- ask Lance. He’s the best at comforting and analyzing that sort of stuff,” he advised. Rowen exhaled deeply,  
“Thank you, but no thank you. I’ll just take Coran’s word. It’s probably just a stupid dream,” she started to exit the room. Keith grabbed her by the arm gently,  
“I know you barely know anyone and you are trying to avoid them. You’ve never been one to socialize, I know, and neither have I… but that won’t help you fly Purple… or help us form Voltron,” he stated with a serious tone. Rowen nodded her head, then continued to leave the room. She walked the hall of the Paladin Castle, turning the corner to see Lance Mcclain’s door. She huffed, debating to knock or retreat. She shook her head and knocked on the door with enough courage,  
“Come in!” Lance yelled. Rowen turned the steel knob and stepped inside his room, closing the door behind her. Lance turned around jokingly in his chair, “Ah, Ro-Ro! Ro-mo! The great Romenia! What brings you to my grotto of doom?” he giggled. Rowen just awkwardly laughed along, standing in the middle of the room. She gulped,  
“Well, Keith advised me to come to you. As you know, I keep having that dream of… you-know-who trying to do you-know-what.” she whispered, leaning in. Lance nodded,  
“I remember Keith saying something- WAIT! KEITH!? OUR KEITH ADVISED YOU TO COME TO ME?!?!” he exclaimed. Rowen jerked back at his excitement, nodding her head slowly. Lance, who seemed lovestruck, smiled. He cleared his throat,  
“Ahem, well, I think you’re just scared of facing the Galra. We know they plan to attack somewhere soon, and maybe since you’re new to this all, you’re a little afraid.” he shrugged. Rowen thought deeply, walking around his room,  
“I suppose you’re right. That makes sense after all, yeah? Any newborn superhero would be scared of facing their enemy.” she convinced herself. Lance nodded. Rowen crossed her arms casually, “Hm, guess you do give good advice and comfort.” she complimented with a smirk. Lance cleared his throat,  
Lance and Rowen jerked their eyes to Lance’s door swinging open. The boy with the brown and almost blonde hair was out of breath,  
“Rowen, I need your help.”  
“Now? Matt, I’m kinda having a breakthrough here-”  
“Yes now!” Matt grabbed Rowen by the hand. Rowen waved to Lance as she was being pulled out of his room. Matt paused at the middle of the hall. Rowen looked at Matt’s sister, Katie Holt, although they addressed her by Pidge. Rowen blinked, neither of the siblings saying anything,  
“What can I help you both with…?” Rowen asked in a quiet tone. Matt groaned,  
“Who’s the better sibling, me or Pidge?” he put his hands to his hips. Rowen blinked,  
“Are you serious right now-?” she raised a brow. Pidge sighed,  
“Look, Matt, we’re both great siblings… I mean, I am smarter of course- but it doesn’t matter, heh.” she scratched the back of her head. Matt crossed his arms,  
“Fine, but Rowen which sibling do you enjoy more then?” he smirked. Pidge just rolled her eyes. Rowen just stared at both of them,  
“Okay well, Pidge is a good example of a well-educated woman and she’s pretty cool. However, you were the first to actually make me feel welcome so…” Rowen shrugged, “I dunno. I think you’re both great.” she smiled slightly. Pidge smirked,  
“Told ya, Matt!”  
Matt huffed, turning away to exit the hall. Pidge grinned, looking at Rowen, “Thanks for all those kind words.” Rowen nodded awkwardly,  
“Just telling my truth… if you'll excuse me, I’m gonna return to my room.” Rowen slipped passed Pidge, entering her room behind her.  
Meanwhile, Allura sat on the edge of the bed in the down and deep dark parts of the castle. There were candles that lit up the area. It seemed quite romantic, as it should be. Lotor finished putting on his armor,  
“I should go now. You know, before one of your Paladins start to wonder why you’ve been down here for so long,” he remarked. Allura stood up, strolling over to him.  
“Or you could stay…?” she suggested with a slight frown. Lotor’s index finger had found Allura’s cheek as it stroked the side of her face,  
“I love you Allura, but you and I both know I can’t.” he sighed. Allura turned away,  
“If you really do love me, you would have been shut down the Galra’s new attack plan.” she protested. Lotor gently took her arm, turning her towards him once again,  
“Come on now Allura… that’s not fair. I have a kingdom, as do you…you know I have to do this.” he whispered. Allura looked down,   
“We could start a new life. Together. Voltron wouldn’t be needed if you’d just stop. Your new attack is bizarre and unjust Lotor… won’t you just stop? For me?” she tried to reason with him. Lotor took in her words but did not reply to her statement. Instead, he kissed her on the forehead,  
“I should go,” he repeated and snuck out of the castle. Allura sat back down on the bed, watching as he left her.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“Rowen you need to choose a weapon. Who knows when and where the Galra will attack, you need to have something to defend yourself.” Allura said, standing in the middle of the room. Most of the Paladins were present, listening to their princess.   
Rowen shrugged as she was leaned against the doorway,  
“Weapons aren’t really my thing. Don’t you guys have something like… kung fu?” she asked. Allura and Coran looked at each other perplexed.   
Allura raised a brow,   
“Kung fu…?”  
“Yeah like… ninja stuff or something? Fighting etiquette…?” she stepped forward. Allura thought for a moment, then it came to her,  
“Yes! Watamë. It was what the Galra’s and Alteans used when there were no weapons like the ones we have now. Matt can teach you!” she exclaimed. Rowen blinked,  
“Matt?” Our Matt? Basic Matt?”  
“Yeah, he studied it a few months ago since he wanted to help the team but doesn’t have a lion to fly.” Allura smiled. Matt put a hand on Rowen’s shoulder from behind,  
“I’ll be a fantastic sensei, don’t worry.” he winked. Rowen rolled her eyes, not replying to his comment.   
Shiro crossed his arms,  
“You want to attack one of the most dangerous kingdoms on the planet using some sort of kung fu on steroids? You need an actual weapon.” he protested.   
“Just because you use a weapon, doesn’t mean the whole entire world needs to as well.” Rowen shot back. Shiro stood up from the ripped couch,  
“Well, I’m just saying… a weapon would be better for you. You’re new to the team, you have no experience in this area, and it’ll take years to learn Watamë, I expect.” he submitted.  
“Well, since you underestimate me… now I have to learn it,” she smirked, fire seeming to spark in her eyes. She then turned back to Allura. Shiro scowled, turning his head away from the group, but his eyes peered at Rowen for a moment.   
Allura groaned,  
“Where are Keith and Lance?” she said with disappointment.

Lance’s finger was curved, sliding down Keith’s blood rushed cheeks,  
“I hear you say I give good advice, Kitten.” he bent down to whisper into his ear. Keith was laying on Lance’s legs, his head turned over.   
Keith turns his face upward to Lance, “I did say that, yes,” he admitted.   
Lance grinned at his reply,  
“Let me advise you something then,” he insisted, “Kiss me,” he said without hesitating. Keith reached up, pulling his face into his lips. He swung his body over, landing on top of Lance now. Before anything grew deeper, a shadow laid over them,   
“Keith, Lance, there was a meeting,” Shiro said sternly. Keith huffed, rolling his eyes while getting off of Lance. They both stood to their feet, Keith joining Shiro’s gaze. Shiro continued his lecture, “You can’t let Rowen see you two like this. You haven’t come out to her, she’s not fond of Lance, and you haven’t even flirted once in front of her. She’ll be shocked and angry with you, Keith. Rowen is now the pilot of the Purple Lion, do you understand what that means? She wields great power within her. She is the answer to our problems. Plus, it’s unfair to her. You promised to never leave her at the orphanage, and you did. Maybe not willingly, but you still did… ” he stated. Keith and Lance looked down with guilty faces.   
He’s right. It’s unfair to her. I lied to her.  
He thought to himself. Keith just nodded to Shiro as a reply. Lance looked at Keith with a surprised face. Listening to Shiro? Or anyone at all? It was very unlike him. Shiro turned on his heel to leave both of them. Lance threw his arms up,  
“What was that…? You just let him tell us off. You usually fire back at him.” he frowned. Keith sat back down on the grass, his head spinning with guilt,  
“For once he may be right. He is right. Until I tell her about us, about me, we’ll have to be more careful of our relationship.” he replied. Lance does a long face,  
“I just don’t understand why she doesn’t like me. What’s not to like?” his frown turns into a charming smile, “I’m attractive, I’m kind, and I’m funny. Usually, everyone likes me.” he pouted. Keith sighed,  
“This sounds cliche, but Rowen is different. When you met me, a part of me was dark. Well, all Rowen really is… is darkness. No light. Just dark.” he swallowed hard, “I’m afraid for when we train her… There’s no doubt she will become powerful… maybe so powerful none of us can handle her. If we choose to upset her, betray her, lie to her, cast her out. She’ll strike revenge without hesitating. I love her like a sister… but I know her. The reason I told Allura to slow down her training, give her a few days to take in all of this new world, is because Rowen won’t stop until she’s mastered something. She’ll be dangerous in the wrong hands, with the wrong words, and the wrong soul. She could kill us all.” he finished. His conclusion sent Lance into a scared silence. Lance stroked his cheek once again,  
“Don’t worry Mi Amor, she has no reason to turn on us. Not now, not ever. Everyone here is family, she’ll get used to that.” he assured Keith. The two of them continue to look upon the stars, keeping a small distance between each other just in case Rowen came out to check on them.


	3. Are They Dating?

CHAPTER TWO

It’s been two weeks of nonstop training. Rowen has gotten familiar with Watamë. Today her and Matt spared against each other as the rest of the Paladins watched. Matt swept Rowen from under her feet, her  
back hitting the grass. Her legs wrapped around his body, twisting him to the ground with her. She rolled to the side using her energy to bounce herself up onto the tree, she swung from branch to branch as Matt had now got up to chase her down.   
He sat on one branch, his head darting all around for her. She had disappeared. Rowen was on the branch above him, but Matt hadn’t realized yet. It’s been minutes of no sign from her. Matt started to get worried and as the worry started to show up onto his face, that’s when Rowen struck him furiously. The branch they were both on had now broken. Matt grunts for the discomfort in his back but rolls over, grabbing a laser atomizer. It fires at Rowen, she jumped over, under, and above them to dodge each laser. Matt stops firing the gun in shock, giving Rowen enough time to do what seemed like a tornado kick. Her foot sprung harshly against his face.  
Allura leaned over to whisper,  
“She’s learning quickly,” she seemed surprised. Shiro stood there with a smirk on his face. Keith leaned right back over to her,  
“Too quick, Allura. I’ve warned you already to take her training lightly and when things get out of hand, it won’t be my fault.” he turned toward her. Allura shrugged off his warning once again,  
“I’ve ignored your warnings for a reason. Rowen is fine, you’re just guilty you left her.” Allura replied. Keith rolled his eyes,   
“That’s not true. Well, I am guilty but the point is- I know her. I agree with her, what if the Purple Lion made a mistake? It will be a mistake if you don’t slow down. You can’t just push her and sit around watching as you did with us.” Keith’s face turned more serious. Lance stood by his side, not interrupting their argument, but trying to be supportive. Pidge paid no attention to their feud, she watched Rowen, fascinated while mesmerized.   
Allura scoffed,  
“I know what’s best for this team and for her. This is my kingdom. I am the princess, I know what I’m doing.” her face turned red from anger.   
“Yeah, you are the princess and you sure are acting like one.” he raised a brow, turned away, and went back inside the castle. Lance reached his hand out for Keith but pulled it away. Suddenly, an idea appeared in his head. He turned back around to lean on the bars that were stuck into the railing.  
Matt huffed, sweating and panting on the ground. He shook his head,  
“That wasn’t fair, I thought something might’ve actually happened to you.” he sat up. Rowen chuckled,  
“Awh, how cute. Stupid that you let emotions get in the way, which is why you lost. But cute,” she winked, helping him up. Matt just continued to huff and catch his breath, heat rising to his cheeks. Allura clapped, Lance, Pidge, Coran, and Shiro joining her. Rowen and Matt walked up to the railing, taking a sip of their water. Allura smiled,  
“Well done Rowen! You too Matt. But Rowen, I don’t think anyone has picked up on such complicated defensive moves like those. Especially not a human, of course.”   
“It’s actually really fun to learn this Watamë crap. It makes me feel… prepared for the Galra.” she replied. Lance went over to Rowen,  
“That was awesome! You were like, wOosH- and Matt was like gAh! You both were great.“ he exclaimed. Rowen stood there awkwardly,  
“Thanks…” she looked down. Lance noticed her mood seemed to change whenever he talked or was around. Pidge clapped,  
“I just loved seeing my brother get taken down by a girl that’s not me, hehe.” she chuckled. Matt shoved her in response,  
“Well, if you’d excuse us we have some talking, more like lecturing, to do.” he continued to blush, pulling his sister inside the castle with him. Rowen just blinked, always confused about the sibling’s conversations. She started to walk back into the field where she had just trained with Matt, Lance following her quickly,  
“Hey, Rowen. I was thinking you, Keith, and I should go out and get dinner together. Maybe take a trip somewhere, you know, whatever you want to do.” he smiled. Rowen picked up a few daggers,   
“And where is Keith again?” she ignored his invite and asked blandly.   
Lance sighed,  
“Uh, he wasn’t feeling very well… he and Allura had a small argument. Nothing too serious, just emo kid and preppy princess things, heh.” he stammered over his words. Rowen threw the first dagger, hitting the side of the barked tree. Lance stood there, waiting patiently for her to say something, “Well, what do you say? Tonight? The three musketeers can go find an adventure and take a break from training? Hunk comes back tomorrow too, then things will really get busy and we won’t have time to hang out.” he invited her again. Rowen threw another dagger,  
“And why do you wanna hang out?” the dagger missed the center of the tree once again.  
“Well, both of us are very important to Keith. It’ll be nice if we all got along, you know?” he smiled. Rowen threw her last dagger intensely. Lance watched the dagger stab deeply into the center of the tree. She’s dedicated as Keith said.  
Lance thought to himself. Rowen paused, turning to him as she shifted her weight to one side,  
“Look, I know you just want us to hang out because we need to form Voltron or whatever, but you people need to understand that you can’t just force everyone to hold each other’s hands and sing Kumbaya with each other. I’ve known you all for a few weeks, give me a break,” she answered. More like KumBIya.   
Lance said to himself.   
He focused back on their conversation,  
“You do realize we need to bond if we’re going to form Voltron to defend the realms?” his eyebrows shifted. Rowen crossed her arms,  
“I am aware,” she played with her dagger, “but again, you can’t force a bond. Why do you care so much about Keith and my perspective on you anyway?” she asked. Lance gasped,  
“Pfft, I don’t care wh-what you think of me. I just thought since you’re his “bestie” you would want to do this for him.” he started to get frustrated. Rowen stepped forward,  
“And tell me, why would he really want us to get along? Why would Keith care so much about us three just getting along and hanging out together?” she smirked as if she were almost baiting him to say something. Lance stuttered, trying to find the right words,  
“B-b-because… well, I’m his new best friend and you’re his old best friend. We’re both his friends, yeah? So he’d want us to get along.” he fibbed.   
If only she knew we were actually dating. God, it’d wipe that smirk right off her face.   
Rowen rolled her eyes, “You’ve known him for 2.5 seconds and you think you’ve known him for freaking forever.”   
“It’s not like that! You make it sound worse than what it is. We’re both his friends, okay? He’s been through a lot. He just wants us to get along. You’re like a sister to him, he talks about you all the time.” Lance explained. Rowen exhaled deeply, running out of daggers to throw. She walked away from Lance, but before she truly disappeared, she said one last sentence,  
“I’m free tonight if you are,” she continued to go back inside the castle. Lance sighed in relief, and a smile crept upon his face. Finally, I did something right.   
─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“Katie, how many times am I going to ask you to stop embarrassing me like that in front of Rowen?!” he covered his hands into his face, lying on top of his bed. The siblings shared a room, one half of it being filled with Pidge’s scientific necessities, pictures of her family in frames, and abandoned parts that belonged to old experiments of hers... the other half was loaded with Matt’s action figures, comic books, and posters of unknown legends. Pidge groaned,  
“And how many times will I have to ask… why do you care Rowen thinks about you so much?” she questioned him while deconstructing one of her projects. Matt was now pacing around their room,   
“B-b-because I just do! I don’t have to explain it to you…” he glared at her. Pidge turned around in her chair, staring at him,  
“Mhmmm…. you like her, don’t you?”  
“I’ve just met her, what are you talking about?”  
“Well, you’re attracted to her. You have a small crush on her, don’t you? That’s why you were so eager to know who she thought was “the better sibling”, hm?” she tapped her foot against the cold floor. Matt rolled his eyes,   
“I just feel guilty we have to keep Keith and Lance’s relationship a secret from her. She deserves to know and they deserve to be happy,” he said. Pidge clicked her tongue to the rooftop of her month,  
“Tsk tsk tsk, princess’s orders. Well, really Shiro’s. Shiro was the one convinced her it was a bad idea to tell Rowen. While I agree, it’s a bad idea to keep it from her until… who knows when-“ before Pidge finished her sentence, Rowen barged in, hopping in Matt’s bed comfortably,  
“I have a question for you both, after all, you owe me for making me choose who was the better sibling.” she played with one of Matt’s action figures from his shelf that was next to his bed. Matt took his figure gently from her,  
“You can touch any of them but not this one- this one is a limited edition, there’s only 10 of these in the whole world and I stood in line-“  
“Yeah, I don’t care. Is there something going between Keith and Lance?” she asked bluntly. Matt dropped his action figure. Pidge’s eyes widened. She pushed her glasses into her face,  
“Uhh, they’re just best buds, bahaha- why do you ask?” Matt gulped. Rowen sat up  
“I don’t know. First Keith suggested I go to Lance for advice, then Keith leaves during training, they both were missing during the meeting last week. Now Lance wants the three of us to hang out together? None of this is making sense.” she crossed her arms. Pidge blinked,  
“Well, like Matt said… they’re just best buds- BAHAHAHA, you know Lance… he’s just clingy clingy clingy.” she chuckled uneasily. Rowen sat up staring at Pidge,  
“Yeah, okay.” she stood up, not believing either of them. Matt softly grabbed Rowen’s hand before she stormed off,   
“Hey, you can trust us. Trust me, there’s nothing going on between them. Ask Keith yourself if you don’t believe me. You both have known each other since a young age and he’d never lie to you.” he tried to comfort her. Rowen stared at Matt for a minute, not breaking eye contact. Matt’s cheeks once again, heated up. Rowen pulled her hand away from him,  
“Alright, thanks.” she walked toward the doorway, “Also, I still can’t decide which one of you are dorkier. One side, completely filled with science shit. The other side filled with comic books and Barbie dolls.” she did a sly grin. Matt’s mouth dropped as she left, closing the door behind her,  
“Wh- these aren’t dolls! These are collectible figures, Rowen!” he yelled.  
Pidge giggled, “I’m not even offended at this point. She’s so badass. But obviously, you’re the dorkier one. Also- here’s a difference between being smart and just having an obsession over dolls.” she smiled. Matt threw a pillow at his sister, both of them laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER ONE

Running.  
Panting.  
Sweating.

Rowen ran throughout the forest chaotically. She dodged the lasers that seemed to come out of the unknown Galra weapon. She shrieked and threw herself to the ground as the laser beam hit the tree in front of her. She rolled to the side, standing up and continued to run from the enemy. She paused, watching the tree turn to dust and disappear out of thin air. Her bronze, smooth while oily, skin turned white. Goosebumps crawling up her arms. She felt a hand grab her long chocolate brown hair, tugging firmly onto it. Her brown eyes met his gaze. Lotor, son of Zarkon. Prince while a King of Daibazaal. His gold eyes seemed soulless to Rowen and his hair, white as snow, seemed to show no innocence. His malicious smirk made her stomach churn. Lotor slammed her down on the grass by her hair, keeping her in that position with his foot on top of her chest,  
“Fire,” he gave the simple command to his most loyal guard, Acxa. For an unknown reason, Rowen’s energy pulls for Acxa’s. Rowen expects Acxa to come forward, but instead, the laser beam that lingered upon the fore of her head came for Rowen’s face. She suddenly blacked out.  
“So what does it mean, Coran? What does this stupid repetitive dream mean?! I know Allura says he’s… not as bad as he seems, but is it just an act?! Is he really out to get me?! He is our enemy after all… Why do I feel that way toward Acxa?!” Rowen stood up from the pink stool, reality taking place again. Coran opened his mouth to say his hypothesis, but Rowen continued, “I mean there has to be a reason I’m having that dream... because it’s going to turn into reality, isn’t it?!” she rambled. Coran stood up, putting his hands on Rowen’s shoulders in a fatherly manner,  
, you’re the dorkier one. Also- here’s a difference between being smart and just having an obsession over dolls.” she smiled. Matt threw a pillow at his sister, both of them laughing.


End file.
